Chapter 18
The First Smoke (はじめてのケムリ, Hajimete no kemuri) is the 18th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Few hours after the incident in En's Mansion our protagonist returned to Hole after Kaiman unsuccessfully tried to remove the mushroom from Nikaido's back and they freak out for the huge amount of blood. The story starts in The Hospital during Nikaido's surgery performed by Vaux and Kasukabe (while Kaiman helps them), after the surgery is done they recall how everything happened and how the duo used the smoke spray gave by Kasukabe to open a magic door to Hole, the professor asked Kaiman if he could keep Nikaido's mushroom for his research, the lizard head had no complains about it. After Vaux asked Kaiman about the results of their trip to the sorcerers world (nothing in particular), Kasukabe told the doctor about Shin's reappearance in the city, Vaux knows that the magic user was the responsible for Kaiman's chopped head and they talk about how the whole hospital section wouldn't even exist if wasn't for him. They tell the story of how things used to be in Hole, the humans fought against Magic Users and created a militia in order to locate and kill any magic users that came to the city over the years. Shin was a resident of Hole and his father was a human, his mother was a magic user and got killed shortly after gave birth and her body disposed in the Lake of Refuse. The kid lived his whole life as a simple human working with his father in a joinery until a fateful day he hurt his finger and smoke particles came out of his blood, his boss noticed that and informed about it to the militia, quickly coming over and prepared to slaughter Shin, his father bought him enough time to escape and was tortured and killed for that. Late that night the kid went back home to find the corpse of his father in the kitchen, and a group of the militia soldiers waiting for him, the rage of look at his father and the soldiers mocking him and planing what to do once they kill him awakened Shin's killer instinct and used his work hammer to slaughter all of them. Three months later Shin was a wanted man, with a long list of crimes and a bounty on his head, he sneaked inside The Hospital to use the surgery equipment to cut his arms piece by piece until the smoke vessels in his veins awaken to use magic like any other sorcerer. When Kasukabe and Vaux found him, (hearing the agony noises coming from the operation room), the magic user already chopped almost all his arms to the shoulders using the laser bistoury, and with a defiant look told the doctors to tell the militia and get a reward. Nonetheless, Kasukabe told him that he would never talk with fanatic maniacs like them and even helped Shin to find his smoke vessels while Vaux stitched his arms back together, even knowing that they would rot anyway. Thankful for everything, Shin promised Kasukabe to show him what kind of magic he had, then stole a bento box from the little Nikaido and escaped, (Vaux even said they could give him food if he was so hungry). A few hours later Shin used his devastating-type magic to completely annihilate the militia, leaving his victims alive long enough to suffer an agonizing death and with that, the militia was gone, the humans no longer opposed to magic users and became helpless guinea pigs. Thanks to that the amount of magic victims became even bigger, so the city build the Magic Victim Ward to cope with the demand. After a good laugh about everything that happen, Shin sneezed in the sorcerers world, believing somebody was talking about him. Characters * Shin * Kasukabe * Vaux * Kaiman * Nikaido * Shin's Dad * Militia Trivia * This is Shin's Dad debut and last appearance. * This is the Militia first and last appearance. Category:Chapters